Drowning
by Karma Fairy
Summary: Part 2: Reed continues to think back on events that lead to his current predicament
1. Water, Water Everywhere

Disclaimer: Star Trek and all the assoicated the characters are the property of someone important but not me.  
  
  
  
He knew that his father would have found his predicament most amusing. He could just hear him now, his face warmed by that peculiar glow that only arose from smugly knowing that you were right in the end.  
  
"How ironic, eh Malcolm my boy?" the voice taunted.  
  
Malcolm Reed never liked irony. The word always sprung to mind when a situation was somewhat awkward or embarrassing or just plain bad. This situation, Malcolm decided, most certainly belonged in the latter category.  
  
"To think," his father continued undeterred, "that you skipped out on the navy only to end up drowning in some god forsaken world that no one back here even knows the name of."  
  
Malcolm couldn't think of a suitable retort and so instead he tried to kick for the surface, finding his efforts to be in vain as currents he couldn't see but could certainly feel buffeted him about with the casual ease of a leaf in a storm.  
  
While his body struggled automatically to do five things at once like keep his lungs clear of liquid and struggle towards the surface, his mind continued to wonder aimlessly. He hadn't even wanted this assignment, had gone so far as to protest it even. Well, that was to say he protested it in his rather unique and polite way, which was really more of a gentle inquiry rather then a full on revolt.  
  
Now the other bridge officers on the other hand, Malcolm considered, they could put up a protest.  
  
T'Pol would use her cold and cruel logic, Hoshi would look downcast and pout, Trip would use a combination of arguing and gesturing while Mayweather...well he never really complained so he didn't figure in the argument. Still though, for all the others' assorted talents, it did them little good. When Archer got his back up about something, be it what was being served for lunch to his rather bewildering first contact strategy, there was little anyone could do to change his mind about it. So maybe wondering about whether he should have protested more was a moot point given the Captain's history of getting his own way.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Malcolm, hold up for a second," Archer called from the opening lift.  
  
"Of course, sir," he replied automatically, standing by the wall of the hallway as the Captain caught up to him.  
  
"I'm just checking up to make sure everything is ready for the delegation," Archer began as he reached Malcolm and the two started to walk in tandem, "and I was wondering how your preparations are coming along."  
  
"Ahead of schedule Captain," Malcolm replied with a slight smile, the little bit of the pride he felt evident in his voice.  
  
"So everything is more or less ready," Archer continued to press.  
  
Malcolm hesitated for a moment. He had everything well in hand but there was always more that he could do given the time. "Well we still have a few days left so there's a few more things I'd like to tweak and-"  
  
"Malcolm," Archer interrupted with an indulging smile "that means you're ready."  
  
Rather then contest the point, Malcolm merely shrugged, knowing that it was sometimes better to be agreeable.  
  
"Well in that case, there's another assignment that I could use you on."  
  
Malcolm mentally sighed, knowing there and then that no matter what the status of preparations for the delegation had been, he was going to be working on this task for Archer.  
  
"Yes sir," he replied, a genuinely interest emerging despite his misgivings on Archer's command technique.  
  
"I got a request from Admiral Forrest about a little errand he'd like us to do for him."  
  
"An errand sir?" Malcom asked, his interest waning as he found himself suddenly not liking the sound of this one bit.  
  
"His word, not mine," Archer replied as he nodded to a passing crewman in the corridor. He stopped to face Malcolm.  
  
"Why don't you report to my ready room in about thirty minutes and I'll brief you then."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Well I better go see what else needs to be done to keep our officials happy," Archer sighed before giving Malcolm a pat on the back and leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Enter."  
  
The door slid open and Reed entered, his eyes taking in the room as always before he stood at attention in front of Archer's desk.  
  
"At ease Malcolm," Archer commanded with an absentminded wave of a hand.  
  
"Sir," Malcolm replied, still standing bolt upright.  
  
Archer smiled, always finding Reed's complete dedication to professionalism slightly amusing. Rather then make some chit chat before beginning, Archer decided to launch straight into it.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Duakba?  
  
"No sir," Malcolm replied after thinking for a second or two.  
  
"That's okay, neither had I until I got this briefing." Archer answered vaguely before handing the PADD in his hand to Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm glanced down at the information. It appeared to be a biography for a middle-aged human boomer.  
  
"That's Norman Lamout. He's been out here as long as any man and has set up a rather lucrative business as an information broker on Duakba."  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
"Any kind that pays well it would seem. According to the Admiral, he recently contacted Starfleet concerning information that he claimed would be of particular interest to us. He was unwilling to transmit the information there and then and demanded that it be collected, in person, by someone he could trust."  
  
"Did he have someone in particular in mind?"  
  
"No. He only specified that the contact be human."  
  
"Seems prudent," Malcolm mused out loud given the amount of races that could closely resemble humans with biologic and scientific trickery.  
  
"Or paranoid. Anyway, as we are passing relatively close to Duakba on our way to pick up the _esteemed_ delegation, we got the call to be the friendly face he could trust."  
  
Malcolm knew what was coming.  
  
"You want me to be the one to go."  
  
"Well to be honest, I drew straws between you and Trip and you won…or lost depending on what way you want to look at it," he said with a slight smile.  
  
"Sir, I think I'd be better suited to looking after security for the delegation and-"  
  
"You've already done enough and we can look after the rest. Take Travis as it seems he has actually spent some time on Duakba and anyone else you need. I suggest you depart as soon as possible as Mr Lamout seems like the type to get rather…nervous. We'll arrange a rendezvous time once you have secured the information."  
  
"But-"  
  
Archer cut him off.  
  
"The sooner you go, Mr. Reed, the sooner you'll be back."  
  
"Yes sir," Malcolm complied immediately, making an effort to keep the annoyance out of his voice.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
His head broke the surface for a moment and he automatically took in a mixture of air and water before he was sucked back beneath the currents again.  
  
When had it all started to go wrong?  
  
It was a question that didn't need answering. He knew He hadn't left the ship before things had started going complicated.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Lieutenant," a voice called to him, causing him to stop automatically. He chided himself as he remembered that the last time he stopped like this, he got assigned this mission.  
  
"Ensign," Malcolm replied as Hoshi cornered him by the entrance to the primary shuttle bay.  
  
"I was wondering if you had space on this trip for another?" her face was bright with eager anticipation.  
  
Malcolm did his best not to frown. Did everyone on board knew about this _secret_ mission?  
  
He had figured on just going with Travis and doing this as quickly and as quietly as possible. That would be next to impossible to achieve with the wide eyed linguistic's officer poking her Universal Translator under the nose of every alien creature they encountered. Well maybe that was a little unkind but the point was she would slow them down, even if it was unintentionally.  
  
He decided that he'd just have to let her down gently.  
  
"Well I don't think that the Captain would be-,"  
  
"I already cleared it with him," she responded happily.  
  
Archer was punishing him. He didn't know what he had done but he must have slighted the Captain somehow.  
  
"Well in that case then, welcome aboard" he stated with as much of a smile as he could force.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
Unfortunately it seemed that the moment's respite from the struggle beneath the surface wasn't enough motivation for his body to keep fighting and soon he stopped kicking.  
  
Malcolm never believed in fighting on until the bitter end, knowing that there came a time when it just became pointless to do so. Sometimes you just had to accept that a battle couldn't be won and that there was nothing to be gained by putting on a good show just for the sake of it.  
  
As he silently accepted his wisdom on the subject, he felt something other then the currents tug at him and suddenly he was being pushed upwards again, under some power other then his own. Maybe this was it, the final assent before he went to the better place if indeed that is where he was going. He knew he had done enough in the past few days, indeed his whole life to merit a trip in either direction.  
  
Frankly he didn't care.  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Sightseeing

Disclaimer: Star Trek and all the assoicated the characters are the property of someone important but not me.  
  
Author's Note: One thing that has disappointed me so far with the show is that whenever someone on the crew must get surprised or overpowered by an alien or an intruder, invariably it's Malcolm. Female Klingons, Hi-Tech Hunters, Prison Wardens, even Mole People, they all got the drop on poor Mr. Reed. He's like a recurring redshirt and he's supposed to be the weapons expert. Well not in this story. He's going to kick ass and not bother wasting time taking names. I know it doesn't look like that right now but trust me 'cause eventually the boy is going to cut loose.  
  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
The side of his face felt numb. Numb and cold. What the hell had he gotten himself into now? He had no doubt there was a long and complicated answer to that particular question.  
  
He resisted opening his eyes in order to take in as much information as he could with his other senses first. He was still outdoors, that much was clear. He could feel the gentle lapping of water against his knees and the he could smell something that seemed awfully like pine cones all around him. He tentatively pushed a finger into the ground beneath his hand and it gave way readily with a slight sucking sound. Given all these factors he figured he was on some kind of mud embankment by whatever body of water he had recently been in.  
  
With a grunt he rolled on to his back and struggled for a moment to get his eyes open and focused. Though he couldn't see it, whatever sun this planet had was disappearing rapidly as it appeared that night was falling with a vengeance. Though he couldn't quite remember how, he knew that it had been the early evening when he had first hit the water.  
  
Idly rubbing the back of his head he looked around him. Up and behind him he could see the tops of a number of trees swaying lazily from the slight wind that blew in from the body of water. The embankment he was on was quite steep and seemed to be the only place for a distance in either direction that offered easy or indeed any access to the water. However he had ended up here, Malcolm considered, it hadn't been luck.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Are you sure there isn't another way?" a rather nervous and pale Hoshi asked from her seat. Malcolm looked over at her and found himself wondering how she could even breath given how tightly she had strapped herself in.  
  
"Probably but I thought this route would be the most fun," a very calm Travis replied from the pilot's seat where he corrected the shuttle's path as it leaped through the asteroid belt. "If this is your idea of fun..." Hoshi began before stopping abruptly as the shuttle executed a sharp turn to avoid an incoming rock that was easily twice the size of the shuttle. Not having heard her, Travis continued his explanation. "To be honest, this is the first time I've actually flown to the place. I was about three the first time I came here and fifteen the second time, so I don't really remember what way we did fly in the first time."  
  
Seeing that Hoshi was anything but happy about this, Malcolm leaned across towards her. "If anyone can get us there safely and quickly Ensign, it's Mr Mayweather." Malcolm said with as much assurance as he could muster before he turned his attention back to a PADD with Lamout's biography on it. He had already read it a number of times but as he didn't enjoy being idle, he had decided to look over it again. After all you could never be too well prepared.  
  
"You hear that Travis, my life is in your hands." Hoshi half joked as she absently grabbed the straps around her shoulders again, her knuckles quickly going white from the pressure she was applying on them.  
  
"Well then you'll be delighted to hear that we're through the field and entering the upper atmosphere." Travis commented as he checked a console to his right.  
  
"Right then," Malcolm proclaimed as he rose from his seat, grabbing a console to steady himself as he did so. "I know it would be lovely to take in the sights and enjoy what hospitality this place has to offer but time is critical on this one. We have to get to this Lamout character as quickly as possible and relieve him of whatever information it is that he has. Travis, once we're on the ground you'll take the point."  
  
The young Ensign turned from his console and tried to hide his smile at Malcolm's pep talk.  
  
"Lieutenant, this isn't a war zone we're going into, it's a commercial station. They don't welcome trouble any more then we do."  
  
For a brief moment Malcolm thought that Travis was channeling Archer. It was that debonair attitude that had gotten them in over their heads more then once already on this, their maiden voyage. Well it wasn't going to happen while he was calling the shots. He reached down under the console and retrieved an all purpose case. He opened it and started to examine the contents.  
  
"None the less Ensign, I'd rather be safe then sorry. Here," he handed Hoshi a Phase Pistol from the case, "it's set to stun. Travis, here's yours."  
  
Despite his misgivings at Reed's over-cautious attitude, Travis took the weapon without a word.   
  
"There it is," he stated as they finally burst through the cloud cover.  
  
Situated in a natural basin in a large mountain range, Duakba had begun life as a mining colony. The structures that were visible above ground were chiefly concerned with the handling of interstellar traffic and had remained pretty much the same as they always had but beneath the surface, little evidence of the colony's former life was evident as it had been totally overhauled by the various races that had taken up residence there since all the minerals had dried up.  
  
"The landing platforms are over there," Travis indicated to a point on the opposite side of the station to the one they were approaching. A beeping on a console caught Travis's attention and he immediately pressed a button.  
  
"Incoming vessel, this is Duakba Control Station, please adjust your course by point 3 degrees and await further instructions."  
  
"Understood Duakba Station, adjusting by point 3 degrees," Travis replied as he laid in the course correction. He turned to his companions with a broad smile and with a sweeping arm welcomed them to Duakba Station.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
Well the fact remained that he couldn't wallow in the mud all night. He slowly got to his feet and had to use his hands to steady himself as he clambered up the slippery embankment. He reached the top and found himself in a small clearing covered in a short grass that appeared brown in the dwindling light. The clearing was about about ten meters in diameter and edged with brush and trees.  
  
He wiped his hands off the front of his uniform and stood for a moment considering his next move carefully.  
  
"So Malcolm, you either stay here and hope that someone finds you or you try and find your own way out of this mess," he told himself. "It's the old die slow or die fast conundrum."  
  
With a deep sigh he headed towards the lining of the trees.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Hoshi couldn't help but asking again. She knew that Travis must be getting at least slightly irritated at her incessant questioning. She realized early on that fun and games with Malcolm were out of the question because he was in full on _man-on-a-mission_ mode so she settled for annoying Travis. It was the least she could do to repay him for that trip through the asteroid belt.  
  
"Yes," Travis patiently replied, not letting Hoshi get the better of him. "According to the readout we got from control, Lamout's quarters should be down two more levels."  
  
"Okay," Hoshi said simply, turning away from Travis to look out through the cage of the elevator.  
  
Malcolm stood in silence next to Travis. So far everything had been going smoothly. They had asked for directions from a technician in the hangar where the shuttle was situated and he had simply downloaded a map onto a PADD. Malcolm had insisted that they proceed directly there despite a request from Hoshi to at least take the scenic route.  
  
The elevator hissed as it came to a halt and the trio spilled out, Travis taking a moment to orientate himself before setting off down a passage way.  
  
"It's this way, about two hundred meters," he informed the others as he began walking.  
  
The three walked in single file all the way there, doing their best, at Malcolm's prompting, to ignore all the unusual sights and sounds that they encountered. He had, in the short time since landing, already seen a number of species that he had never heard of before let alone seen. He knew that if he was having difficulty following his own instructions then Hoshi must be going crazy while Travis was probably just taking it all in his stride.  
  
"This is us," Travis announced as he came to a halt.  
  
The small brown single-story building was pretty identical to all the others they had passed on this level. Obviously all the living quarters in this area were standard. There were no windows and only a small door with a single console next to it.  
  
"Right," Malcolm stated as he went to access the console to announce their arrival. He stopped suddenly as he noticed that the whole thing seemed loose. Carefully he grasped the whole thing in his hand and pulled it out. Travis leaned forward to examine it with him.  
  
"Looks like it's been fused," he said as he gently tapped two burnt wires.  
  
"Guys," Hoshi called their attention away from the console to the door which had moved slightly when Travis prodded the wires, "looks like someone got here before us."  
  
She began to move forward until Malcolm placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "I better go first, Hoshi" he advised as he withdrew his pistol from its holster on his waist. Travis grabbed the edge of the door and on a nod from Malcolm pulled it wide enough for him to dart in, pistol leading the way.  
  
The place was a wreck. Everything was overturned or broken. Malcolm knew what this meant; if there had been anyone here, they were long gone now. Malcolm replaced his pistol and bent down to pick up a broken PADD from the floor as Hoshi and Travis came in.   
  
"Wow, this place looks just like my quarters," Hoshi said.  
  
Malcolm shook his head. So much for a simple retrieval operation.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Travis asked.  
  
Malcolm stood up, tossing the useless PADD back on the floor. "We contact Enterprise and see what the Captain has to say."  
  
Hoshi immediately took out her communicator. "I can link to the shuttle from here to boost the signal."  
  
Malcolm nodded and she continued.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Have you tried contacting the local authorities?" Archer asked after Malcolm had given him his report.  
  
"No Captain. I thought it best to talk to you first," Malcolm answered.  
  
"Okay Malcolm...do some digging around and see if you can come up with anything. I get the impression that the Admiral thinks this information is pretty valuable."  
  
"Understood sir."  
  
There was a crackle of static for a moment as Archer considered what to say next.  
  
"If all you're getting is dead-ends then come back home."  
  
"Very good sir."  
  
"Good luck Malcolm, Archer out."  
  
Malcolm sighed as he gave Hoshi her communicator back. Sharing a sly smile with Travis she glanced at Malcolm. "So I guess we'll be spending some time here after all."  
  
Malcolm could only shake his head.  
  
"Wonderful," he said to no one in particular.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
After thirty minutes of wondering through the trees Malcolm came to the conclusion that there was a very real possibility he was going around in circles. It had gotten so dark now that he could hardly see more then a few feet in front of him and he realized that to continue to move was pointless. He'd just wait until the sun came up so he'd have something to navigate by.  
  
Knowing that one place was pretty much as good as another he slumped to the ground, leaning his back against the trunk of a tree, he let his tired body rest.  
  
He sat like that for a while, his head hanging from fatigue. He was in trouble, no doubt about it. No way to communicate with Enterprise or the shuttle, no supplies and worst of all no-  
  
Hearing something on the wind, his hand shot to the empty holster by his side as he practically jumped to his feet.  
  
He swiveled his head slowly, trying to catch that faint noise again. It had been barely more then a whisper but audible enough to be jarring and out of place amongst the usual chatter that occurred at night outdoors.  
  
Whatever it was, was silent now but Malcolm couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that something was watching him.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
